<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iggy and Chonk Against the World by theartisticfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842935">Iggy and Chonk Against the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx'>theartisticfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Iggy and Chonk, Octopunk Advent, and this was my only idea, don't look at this, honestly what is this, i just wanna write about little animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An octopus meets a shark. Will they become the best of friends or the worst of enemies?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iggy the Octopus &amp; Chonk the Shark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iggy and Chonk Against the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 12: Family - Iggy and Chonk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iggy was a little octopus. He loved to spend his days swimming around the ocean, as octopi do. Iggy was different from his octopus friends though. Instead of being content with hanging around on the ocean floor, he wanted to explore! He wanted to see what was beyond the deep, dark depths of the ocean. </p><p>The other octopi called him crazy. They asked him why he wanted to leave the comfort and safety of the ocean floor, and Iggy always responded the same way: why not? Why shouldn't he explore? If sitting on the ocean floor for the rest of his life was his destiny, then he didn't want it.</p><p>He was warned that there were other creatures that also roamed the giant ocean too. The scary stories about giant sharks and deadly swordfish scared Iggy a little bit, but he wouldn't let those get in the way of his adventure. There had to be something for him outside of the ocean floor, and he wanted to find it. Something about the darkness of the surrounding ocean was calling him, pulling him towards it. </p><p>Iggy set off on his adventure after saying goodbye to his friends and family. He swam up, a direction he never really explored before. He was very apprehensive at first, flinching at any movement or sound that came from the shadows. All three of his hearts were racing, both from excitement and fear. </p><p>As the inky black started to lighten up, Iggy started to see more creatures around. There were squids, anglerfish, and shrimps of all shapes and sizes. Iggy had never seen any of these before, since he lived much deeper in the ocean. He looked around at the different fish, his tentacles swishing in excitement. </p><p>From behind him, Iggy heard a growling noise. He froze up in fear before slowly turning around. There, with his teeth bared, was a shark! Iggy screamed in terror, and the shark yelped in surprise. They both backed up quickly, staring the other down.</p><p>"What'd you do that for?" Iggy pointed at the shark, who he could now see was actually quite small. The shark huffed, flicking his tail in agitation.</p><p>"Why'd you have to scream? That's the more important question." The shark tentatively swam closer, looking Iggy up and down. "What's an octopus doing so far away from the floor?"</p><p>"I'm going on an adventure," Iggy said matter-of-factly. "I want to explore the ocean!"</p><p>"Really?" The shark smiled, his pointy teeth somehow not looking as threatening as they did earlier. "Me too! Maybe we can explore together!" The shark swam a little circle around Iggy, twisting his body gracefully as he did so. </p><p>"That sounds like fun. My name's Iggy, by the way." Iggy's tentacles wiggled back and forth as he tried to swim along with the shark. He thought that he was a fast swimmer, but in comparison to a shark he was quite slow.</p><p>"I'm Chonk! It's nice to meet you." Chonk kept on swimming upwards, leading Iggy to who knows where. "I'm out here because the other sharks make fun of me for being small. It's not my fault that I'm tiny, though!"</p><p>"Well, out here they won't bother you. It's just you and me, friend." Iggy looked around, seeing that the other ocean creatures seemed to cower away from him and Chonk. Neither of them were scary though, so he didn't really know why.</p><p>"That's right. We're gonna be the best sea adventurers there ever was!" Chonk turned around, nearly hitting Iggy in the face with his tail. "I'm gonna show you the coral reefs, and the trenches, and the cool shipwreck! We're gonna have so much fun, Iggy." Chonk continued on once he was sure that Iggy was following.</p><p>The two of them toured the ocean, Chonk leading the way since Iggy had never left his home before. They had a blast exploring, and they even found new places that Chonk didn't know about. Iggy's favorite place they visited was the coral reefs because of how colorful they were. Chonk liked the shipwrecks because of how many cool places there were to explore inside them.</p><p>"You won't leave me, right?" Chonk asked one day while the two of them were looking out into the deep expanse of ocean. Iggy shook his head, looking over at Chonk with a smile.</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it, friend."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i am out of ideas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>